


Ложь и правда

by Digital_Demon



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Demon/pseuds/Digital_Demon
Summary: Потому что Усопп всегда лжёт, а Робин говорит правду.





	Ложь и правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726205) by [Alexis_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_C/pseuds/Alexis_C). 



> Truth and Lies ©Alexis_C, разрешение на перевод получено

И пока они умирают здесь, отделённые от остальной команды, Усопп хочет быть сильнее, быстрее, как угодно лучше, чем просто прежний Усопп — потому что сейчас у него есть то, что он хочет защитить. Нет, то, что он должен защитить любой ценой, чего бы ему не стоило… но он не справляется.  
Усоппу даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать — Робин быстро угасает. Он слышит болезненные всхлипы, которые она пытается подавить, чувствует её кровь тёплой влагой на своих пальцах. Она ранена и ей срочно нужен Чоппер, как можно скорее. И если бы Усопп мог быть честен хотя бы сам с собой, то допустил бы, что уже может быть слишком поздно. Но Усопп лжец, лучший чертов лжец во всём этом проклятом мире, и если эта ложь поможет им обоим продержаться хоть немного дольше, Усопп будет врать, пока его нос не вырастет длинной с экватор.  
— С тобой всё будет в порядке, — шепчет он, обернувшись, и улыбается ей с фальшивой уверенностью, которой на самом деле совсем не чувствует. — Ребята скоро придут.  
Робин больно, эта глубокая сильная боль отчётливо читается в её прекрасных глазах, но она всё равно дарит ему слабую натянутую улыбку.  
— Нет, они не придут, — парирует немного дрожащим голосом.  
И эта жгучая, разрывающая боль в груди Усоппа, возможно его сломанные ребра, а может просто сердце разрывается, когда он ловит её взгляд. И, конечно же, она не верит этим пустым словам, так легко соскальзывающим с его губ.  
В конце концов, она же Нико Робин, она видела и познала больше боли и ужаса в этом мире, чем большинство людей вообще могли бы. И как бы ни был мир жесток, что бы ни бросал в нее, она встречала всё, не дрогнув, не пытаясь притвориться, что все лучше, чем есть на самом деле, не чувствуя горечи. Робин видит всё насквозь, до самой сути, она реалист, а все остальные на корабле Луффи — оптимисты. И поэтому её слова так режуще жестоки, но это то, что им нужно услышать, чтобы видеть происходящее хоть немного в перспективе.  
Потому что Усопп всегда лжёт, а Робин говорит правду.  
Усопп лжёт каждый день, потому что он просто не может встретиться лицом к лицу с суровостью своей холодной реальности, в которой он боится, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош для команды, никогда не будет достаточно достойным, достаточно полезным, достаточно что угодно, чтобы его мать и друзья, оставленные в деревне Сироп, могли им гордиться. Усопп лжёт, потому что он не самый храбрый воин всех морей, он не самый могущественный, он боится, что никогда таким не будет, и он просто в ужасе, что при встрече отец разочаруется в нем. Только во лжи мечты Усоппа становятся реальностью, только там он может сбежать от своих внутренних демонов и дать друзьям немного веселья и ободрения. Усопп не может допустить, чтобы окружающие его толстые стены лжи были разгаданы, потому что эта ложь, которую он плёл годами, — его доспехи. А правда, которую так прямо встречает Робин, — абсолютно ужасающа, и Усопп считает, что Робин — храбрейшая женщина из всех, кого он только знал.  
Робин не просто ценный товарищ и член команды Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, она сокровище для всего мира — и всегда страдала за это. Она единственный оставшийся человек, способный прочесть понеглифы и раскрыть истинную историю мира, и поэтому она стала мишенью для всех, кто стремится не допустить раскрытия этой правды.  
И это просто невезение, что она оказалась на разведывательной миссии с Усоппом, когда на них напали. Всего лишь бросок монетки, решивший её судьбу, и Усопп знает, что она была бы в безопасности, если бы оказалась с Луффи или Фрэнки, или с Чоппером, или с Санжи, или с Зоро, или, может даже, с Нами.  
Но Робин оказалась с Усоппом, крошечная безжалостная пуля засела в её боку, — и почему это был не он вместо неё? Усопп ничего не значит ни для кого в этом мире, он бесполезен и, в конечном счёте, лишь расходный материал. А вот Робин — нет.  
Усопп тоже ранен, он уверен, что сломал несколько рёбер, но он-то выживет, а вот с каждой проходящей секундой становится всё неувереннее, что сможет сказать то же самое о Робин. Сокровище мира, сокровище его жизни, ускользает сквозь пальцы прямо сейчас, её драгоценная кровь впитывается в грязную землю, и он не может ничего сделать, только смотреть. У них не было времени, чтобы связаться с друзьями и ден-ден муши пропала, потеряна в первой волне атаки. Никто не знает, что они в беде, и никто не будет ждать их возвращения раньше завтрашнего дня. Никто не придёт, чтобы помочь им. Никто не придёт спасти Робин.  
— Ты мог бы суметь сбежать, — говорит Робин, болезненно улыбаясь, и Усопп видит, как слёзы собираются в уголках её глаз. — Им нужна только я.  
Сбежать? Усопп был трусом всю свою жизнь, но именно сейчас он не собирается сбегать, поджав хвост. Если Робин умирает, Усопп останется рядом и будет сражаться. И умрёт, отомстив за неё, потому что ничего другого не останется ему, после того как она покинет мир. Усопп знает, что не станет убегать, потому что если сбежит, то больше никогда не сможет называть себя мужчиной. И он не собирается проживать остаток своей жизни, ненавидя себя даже больше, чем он уже себя ненавидит.  
Противоположности притягиваются и, хотя это, скорее всего, неверно для Робин, Усопп не может удержаться и не восхищаться тем, кто так беспощадно говорит правду с самого момента присоединения к команде, не важно, как мрачна эта правда и как тяжело её слышать. Робин — это всё, чем он не является, и, как мотылька к открытому огню, его так же тянет к её красоте, как и к прямолинейному характеру. Усопп уже очень далеко от деревни Сироп и Каи, но Робин живёт и дышит просто за соседней дверью.  
Когда Усопп впервые увидел Робин, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме ужаса перед женщиной, ставшей правой рукой Крокодайла. Ему хотелось прибить Луффи, когда тот так охотно согласился принять её на борт. И Усопп, вероятно, был самым подозрительным к ней и напуганным ею среди всех. В конце концов, Робин могла бы убить их всех за одно мгновение, если бы захотела. Всё, что ей нужно было сделать, это вырастить по паре рук и просто нажать под нужным углом на их шеи… Это было бы так легко.  
Робин — не просто убийца, проблемы всегда следуют за ней, куда бы она ни шла, потому что она несёт судьбу мира на своих плечах. По сути, Робин с её способностью читать понеглифы и твёрдой решимостью их прочесть — самый опасный человек в мире, даже чтобы просто быть с ней рядом. А Усопп сделал принципом своей жизни двигаться в сторону, противоположную опасности. Теперь казалось, что пребывание в команде Луффи будет противоречить его жизненной философии, но Усопп считал эффективным быть окружённым несколькими из самых опасных и могущественных людей в мире и находиться под их защитой. Увы, но он не мог предложить ту же самую защиту Робин, потому что Усопп не так надёжен, как все остальные, на него нельзя положиться и он не может спасти её в одиночку.  
Вот она — правда. Холодная, жестокая и отвратительная. И стоит ли удивляться, почему Усопп всегда лжёт, если реальность настолько мрачна?  
Единственное, что Усопп может сделать сейчас, это обеспечить Робин хоть немного того комфорта, которого она достойна, так что он с трудом переползает поближе и осторожно берёт её в объятия, уложив голову себе на грудь вместо подушки, прежде чем взять за руку.  
— Заключи сделку, — внезапно говорит Робин. — Я всё равно умираю, но они могут пощадить тебя.  
— Нет, — шипит Усопп и, должно быть, слишком сильно сжимает её руку всей страстностью этого ответа, потому что она вздрагивает, а ведь ей и так сейчас слишком больно.  
— Они придут за нами, — снова обещает Усопп. Ложь. Снова ложь, одна за другой, нагромождается и топит их обоих.  
Робин ничего не говорит, но Усопп видит — она знает, что случится, и готова принять свою судьбу. В конце концов, это то, что определяет её — единственная жизненная цель, стремление к абсолютной правде. И есть жестокая ирония в том, что она проводит свои последние минуты с величайшим в мире лжецом.  
Когда бы Усопп не взглянул на Робин, он всегда видит мудрость мира и красоту океана, отраженные в её льдисто-голубых глазах, и он счастлив восхищаться ею на расстоянии. Усопп никогда и не думал рассказать Робин о своей привязанности, и даже сейчас он будет держать свой рот на замке. Робин совсем не нужно бремя его любви. Она достойна того, кто может её защитить, такого как Зоро или Фрэнки, но не такого труса, как он. У Усоппа нет права даже пытаться, только не с такой как Робин. Так что он унесёт этот секрет в свою раннюю могилу, даже если сама Робин уже знает. И, конечно же, она знает, она же самый умный и проницательный человек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал.  
— Я рада, что ты со мной, — шепчет Робин и закрывает глаза, сжимая его руку так нежно, что Усопп бы даже не заметил это слабое пожатие, если бы все его чувства уже не были настроены ловить каждое движение Робин.  
Усопп отчаянно ищет пульс, затем прижимает ухо к её груди и находит. Медленное, слабое, но он ощущает это мягкое ритмичное биение — а значит, Робин проживёт ещё немного.  
Её тело холодеет, и Усопп прижимает Робин к себе, надеясь, что она сможет согреться его теплом, что та искра жизни, что есть у него, сможет каким-то образом передаться ей. Её чёрные волосы стекают каскадом, перепачканным грязью и кровью, и Усопп не хочет смотреть, но не может отвести взгляд от того, как краски покидают её тело, окрашивая всё вокруг в кроваво-красный, оставляя её кожу белой, а губы уже почти посиневшими.  
Робин слишком добра, раз говорит такие вещи ему, и Усопп думает, что она наконец-то солгала, чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя лучше. Потому что Робин видит всё слишком ясно, и знает, что Усопп винит себя за всё, что с ними случилось: за потерянный ден-ден муши, за свою неспособность защитить. Усопп уже трижды проклял себя. В первый раз, когда полюбил её, во второй — когда не оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы забрать эту пулю себе, и теперь — за то, что заставил Робин лгать.  
Тёплая влага набухает в его глазах и Усопп яростно смахивает её. Он не будет плакать. Он вообще не имеет права плакать.  
У него остался ещё один взрывной снаряд, и он намерен использовать его на полную, чтобы уничтожить столько этих ублюдков, сколько сможет, прежде чем они убьют его.  
Словно по команде, подлесок, скрывающий их, расходится, и свет, который льётся из этого проёма, ослепляет. Усопп слышит триумфальный крик «Нашёл их!» и бросается в бой, действуя на чистом инстинкте, не раздумывая, ведомый адреналином, полыхающим в венах. Натягивает своё оружие, выстреливает последний снаряд — и лес перед ними взрывается пламенем. Усопп бросается к Робин, своим телом закрывает её от огня и жара и слышит вокруг себя крики агонии раненых и умирающих. Это то, что он будет делать для Робин, будет убивать сколь угодно много раз, лишь бы сохранить её в живых хоть немного дольше.  
Но внезапно всё вокруг окутывает вода, и пламя, корчась, угасает, оставляя их на виду. Ну конечно же, среди этих убийц оказался кто-то с дьявольским фруктом…  
Какой-то мужчина выступает вперёд с жестокой усмешкой. Усопп не знает, кто он, но знает, что он хочет убить Робин. Поэтому, игнорируя боль в груди, которая кричит в нём при каждом движении, Усопп встаёт прямо между Робин и этим убийцей, твёрдо намеренный купить каждую последнюю секунду для неё ценой своей крови.  
— Усопп, — слышит он слабый голос Робин сзади. — Отойди.  
Её голос дрожит и он не может сказать, от боли или от страха, но Усопп не сдвинется с места. Он — недвижимый камень, и им придётся убить его, прежде чем он позволит им прикоснуться к ней.  
— Послушай Дьявольское Дитя, — говорит мужчина перед ним. — Мы пощадим твою жизнь, если ты поможешь нам победить пиратов Мугивары.  
Больше людей появляется вокруг, пока он говорит, и вот — они окружены. Вот он — тот самый конец, от которого Усопп так отчаянно пытался скрыться.  
Они хотят, чтобы он бросил Робин на смерть и заманил в ловушку своих друзей ради собственной жизни. И это та сделка, на которую Усопп никогда не согласится. Для его жизни такая цена попросту слишком велика.  
— Никогда! — рычит Усопп.  
И тут же тяжёлый удар по сломанным рёбрам выбивает из него крик.  
— Посмотрим, не изменишь ли ты своё мнение через пару минут.  
Удары сыплются на него градом, и Усопп знает, что его сейчас изобьют до полусмерти, но почти не чувствует боли. Всё, что у него есть — это страх за Робин.  
Всего на секунду удары прекращаются, и Усопп едва может поднять голову, но поднимает — и видит Робин, с трудом удерживающую себя в своей обычной позе, дрожа всем телом. Её руки скрещены на груди, глаза зажмурены от напряжённой концентрации — и дополнительная пара рук скручивает за спиной руки мужчины, избивавшего Усоппа. Даже сейчас Робин пытается спасти ему жизнь!  
Затем она с криком падает, когда один из преследователей бьёт её наотмашь, и больше не поднимается. И Усопп боится, что её уже больше нет, но всё же замечает, что грудь слегка приподнимается и опускается — Робин продолжает как-то цепляться за ускользающую жизнь.  
— Не трогайте её! — рычит Усопп сквозь кашель, вместе со словами выплёвывая тёмную кровь.  
— Эта ведьма заслуживает и много большего. Ты хоть знаешь, скольких она убила?  
Усопп знает, что ответ на этот вопрос — бесчисленное множество. Но он так же знает, что с тех пор, как Робин присоединилась к ним, её атаки стали менее летальными, больше сосредоточенными на защите, блокировании или избегании опасности, чем на прерывании хрупких нитей жизни. Жизнь с Мугиварами сделала её мягче… и возможно именно поэтому сейчас она умирает здесь.  
Ещё один удар в лицо — и Усопп падает на землю перед Робин. И когда он снова может видеть — то смотрит прямо в оружейное дуло, направленное ему в голову.  
— Ну так что? Демон Охары уже считай, мертва, и если ты не поможешь нам — то тоже сдохнешь. Просто сдвинься в сторону, это и будет твоим ответом.  
Вот и всё. Жизнь сделала полный круг и сегодня Усопп, снайпер, будет убит выстрелом из пистолета. Было бы неправдой сказать, что он не напуган. Нет, на самом деле он в смертельном ужасе. Усопп может смело сказать, что ему никогда в жизни ещё не было так страшно. И внутренний предательский голосок вопит в нём, заклиная заключить эту сделку, предать своих друзей, чтобы жить, чтобы увидеть новый день.  
Усопп даже не осознаёт, что говорит, пока не слышит собственный дрожащий голос:  
— Т-только через мой труп!  
— Как пожелаешь.  
Усопп почти чувствует, как кончики чёрных крыльев смерти легонько касаются его лица, когда он смотрит прямо в глядящее на него дуло, но не сдвигается ни на дюйм. Просто от всего сердца желает, чтобы всё это случилось иначе, чтобы он сумел спасти Робин. Но жизнь — это вам не сказка. Что ж, в этот самый последний миг он, по крайней мере, будет храбрым. Не закроет глаза. И даже не отведёт взгляд.  
Пистолет стреляет — оглушительно и окончательно.  
…только промахивается, и есть лишь поток тёплого воздуха мимо уха Усоппа и пистолет, падающий на землю кусочками обломков.  
И маленькая пуля, предназначенная для его головы, разрублена на две части, и Зоро — его твёрдое, успокаивающее присутствие — стоящий между Усоппом и тем, что было его верной смертью. Там раздаётся странное, болезненное бульканье, и Зоро стряхивает со своего меча кровь, пока потенциальный убийца Усоппа падает на землю.  
— Не торопись разбрасываться своей жизнью, — неразборчиво рычит Зоро, зажимая зубами рукоятку меча. И приглушённый гнев в его глазах — Усопп знает — лишь отчасти адресован ему, и некоторые из их потенциальных убийц не доживут до конца этого дня. Вокруг Усоппа вспыхивают новые очаги битвы, когда Луффи, Санжи и Брук врубаются в ряды нападавших, безнадёжно пытающихся защитить себя.  
— Р-робин, — с трудом выдавливает Усопп, оборачиваясь, но она уже в безопасности на руках у Фрэнки и Чоппер усердно обрабатывает ей раны.  
— Её нужно срочно доставить на корабль! — кричит он.  
— Предоставь это мне, — как из пушки бухает Фрэнки и срывается с места прямо в небо, с Чоппером на плече и Робин, кажущейся такой крошечной и уязвимой рядом с его огромным роботизированным телом. И она наконец-то, наконец-то в безопасности.  
Облегчение накрывает Усоппа словно волна, высасывая последние капли его оставшихся сил. И сразу же он чувствует боль от каждого удара и вот теперь Усопп падает… но вместо твёрдой земли, рванувшейся навстречу чтобы принять его, тут оказывается Нами, пошатнувшаяся под его весом, но смягчившая падение.  
— Это было действительно храбро с твоей стороны, Усопп, — тихо говорит она, глядя на него сверху, пока её огненные волосы окружают их мягкой завесой. И в глазах нежность и понимание.  
Но её голос звучит словно бы издалека и Усопп едва его слышит, потому что он переполнен благодарностью и теперь слёзы уже свободно текут по его щекам.  
Потому что Усопп думает, что, может быть, с Робин всё-таки всё будет хорошо и, значит, он сказал сегодня правду, впервые в жизни.  
И если так, то Робин и команда, наконец, сделали честного человека из величайшего в мире лжеца.


End file.
